Uchiha Mikoto (RT)
Attributes Strength: Mid C-Rank Speed: Mid A-Rank Stamina: Mid B-Rank Intelligence: Mid B-Rank Reflexes: High B-Rank Charisma: Mid A-Rank Combat Abilities HSPS: Mid A-Rank Chakra Level: Mid A-Rank Chakra Potency: Mid B-Rank Chakra Control: Mid B-Rank Chakra Recharge: Full Recharge in one Hour Combat Skills Offensive Ninjutsu: Mid A-Rank Defensive Ninjutsu: Mid A-Rank Supplementary Ninjutsu: Mid S-Rank Medical Ninjutsu: Low A-Rank Genjutsu: High A-Rank Taijutsu: Mid B-Rank Shurikenjutsu: High A-Rank Fuinjutsu: Mid B-Rank Known Techniques Sharingan Techniques: Dōsatsugan (S-Rank): This power allows Mikoto to duplicate the Jutsu that her opponents are using against her. It also has the ability to detect Chakra, see through Genjutsu, see things at the microscopic level, and allows her to see things that are much farther away than she normally would be capable of seeing. Genjutsu Sharingan (S-Rank): This power acts as a form of Hypnotic Influence upon her opponents, tricking them into performing the actions that Mikoto herself wants them to perform. Magen: Shinkarasu (S-Rank): This power generates countless illusory crows to disorient Mikoto's enemies. Magen: Kyō Tenchi-Ten (S-Rank): This power reverses any Genjutsu cast upon Mikoto back against the one who cast it. Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (S-Rank): This power sends a victim into an illusory world where they are tortured by having long metal spikes thrust into their extremities. Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques: Butsuri-teki Sakkaku - Left Eye (SS-Rank): This power manifests illusory objects that possess real physical substance. Amaterasu - Right Eye (SS-Rank): This power manifests the Black Fire of Amaterasu. This fire will burn for seven days unless someone with the Mangekyō Sharingan uses their eye to douse the flames. Those who are touched by these flames will be burnt to ashes. Susano'o - Both Eyes (SS-Rank): This power manifests a glowing gigantic skeleton which will act as a form of armor. This skeleton can also attack opponents with its arm. Mikoto is only capable of the incomplete Susano'o. General Shinobi Techniques: Bunshin no Jutsu (E-Rank): Allows Mikoto to create numerous illosory doubles of herself. These doubles can easily be found out, due to the fact that they do not possess shadows or substance. Henge no Jutsu (E-Rank): Allows Mikoto to create an illusion over herself that duplicates the appearance, but not the Chakra Signature of any other character. Kawarimi no Jutsu (E-Rank): Allows Mikoto to replace her own body with any other object, including one of her own Shadow Clones. Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (B-Rank): Allows Mikoto to launch a large dragon-shaped projectile of fire at her enemies. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (C-Rank): Allows Mikoto to launch a large ball of fire at her enemies. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (C-Rank): Allows Mikoto to launch a volley of several smaller fireballs at her enemies. Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (C-Rank): Mikoto breathes fire along a cord, or any other long object, which rushes along the object only to catch the enemy on fire. Shunshin no Jutsu (D-Rank): Ability to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. This Technique is not a Time-Space Ninjutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (A-Rank): Allows Mikoto to duplicate herself up to 10 times. These clones will automatically disperse if struck with a solid blow. Clones created in this manner automatically transfer all of the knowledge that they had gained during their existence back to Naruto. Shadow Clone Sub-Techniques: Bunshin Daibakuha (A-Rank): Allows Mikoto to use one of her clones to generate an explosion of great force. Character Details Appearance: Mikoto is a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. When her Mangekyō is acctive, they greatly resemble those of her son Itachi. Demeanor: Mikoto is a very gentle and kind woman, though she knows how to be stern and strict when it is needed. Category:Riptide Category:Team 7 Category:Narutoverse Category:Konohagakure no Saito Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Jounin Instructor